Liens de chair et de sang: les années oubliées
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: Cette fic, complément à mon autre fic "Liens de chair et de sang", commence à sa fin et conte tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite jusqu'au début de son épilogue. Roy x Riza
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fic dépeint ce qui se passe entre la fin de mon autre fic « Liens de chair et de sang » et le début de son épilogue. Bonne lecture !_

_Chapitre 1 : Transitions_

_Septembre 1925, Central City_

Fuery et Havoc étaient agenouillés, bien occupés à nettoyer avec une brosse à dents les toilettes communes des officiers.

« Elle abuse … », se plaignit Havoc, « on lui a sauvé la vie, tout de même… »

Fuery se releva, massa son dos douloureux et lui répondit :

« Tu devrais savoir qu'elle fait toujours ce qu'elle dit… »

Havoc soupira, et posa sa brosse à dents.

« Je crois qu'on ne lui a pas sauvé que la vie… »

Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les regards échangés entre Hawkeye et Mustang, il y avait visiblement plus qu'anguille sous roche à présent.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, et Hawkeye entra, assise dans un fauteuil roulant mais l'uniforme tiré à quatre épingles.

« Alors, c'est fini ? », questionna-t-elle sévèrement.

Les deux redressèrent les épaules et ne répondirent pas, la laissant juger par elle-même. Tout rutilait plus qu'il ne le fallait.

« Très bien, vous êtes libres. Je suis consciente que vous m'avez sauvé la vie, mais un ordre est un ordre, quel qu'il soit… »

« Allez, rompez ! », ajouta-t-elle.

Ils étaient épuisés, ils avaient bien mérité un peu de repos, elle n'était pas si inhumaine. Et puis la punition avait assez duré aussi. Elle fit pivoter son fauteuil et sortit de la pièce. Elle vit alors arriver vers elle Black Hayate.

« Ah te voilà, toi… », Lui dit-elle avec tendresse.

Le chien appuya ses deux pattes sur ses genoux en tirant la langue, avec son bon regard fidèle. Il lui avait vraiment manqué pendant son hospitalisation, mais Havoc, à sa décharge, en avait pris bien soin. Le chien était la mascotte du quartier général, apprécié de tous et toléré du haut commandement. Elle avait beau insister pour qu'on ne lui donne pas n'importe quoi, tout le monde réussissait à donner du sucre au chien derrière son dos. Heureusement, Black Hayate faisait suffisamment d'exercice pour éliminer les friandises. Le chien marchant sagement à côté du fauteuil, elle regagna ses quartiers et compulsa son courrier. Sa fiche de solde, quelques papiers, rien de bien intéressant et, en dernier…une de ses lettres. Depuis qu'il était revenu à son affectation, Roy Mustang écrivait plusieurs fois par semaine, essentiellement pour s'informer de sa santé mais il y avait un tout autre ton, plus intime, dans ses lettres qu'auparavant. Ils avaient longuement parlé alors qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital, comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait mais, s'il était prêt à tenter une relation avec elle, elle était plus réservée à ce sujet. Les sentiments étaient clairs entre eux, exprimés, mais elle ne croyait pas qu'il pût lui rester fidèle au vu de son caractère volage. Et pourtant, étrangement, elle ne voulait pas d'autre homme dans sa vie que lui. Ce paradoxe la conduisait à se questionner souvent et à se demander si ce n'était pas trop beau pour être vrai. Ca l'était, probablement, vu la distance qui les séparait.

Elle déchira l'enveloppe et déplia les feuillets. L'écriture serrée de Roy Mustang couvrait deux pages, et elle les lut le cœur battant, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, indifférente au monde extérieur. Il avait vraiment le chic pour raconter quelque chose d'insignifiant et lui donner un tour amusant, et ses lettres étaient une oasis de variété dans son quotidien somme toute assez répétitif.

Une fois la lettre lue, elle la glissa dans un coffret qu'elle gardait à la tête de son lit et, prenant du papier à lettre et un porte-plume, commença à lui répondre…

_Cité de l'Ouest_

Roy Mustang était occupé à lire un dossier, mais il sentait le regard de certains de ses subordonnés posés sur lui. Depuis qu'il était rentré, à peine convalescent, tout le monde se questionnait sur lui et toutes sortes de rumeurs avaient circulé jusqu'à ce qu'il y mette le point final en disant qu'il avait effectivement subi une intervention chirurgicale mais qu'il allait bien. Il s'était parfaitement remis de son opération, même s'il restait suivi par le médecin militaire de la garnison qui était en rapport avec le néphrologue de Central City qui avait effectué l'intervention.

Il fusilla du regard un jeune lieutenant qui n'arrêtait pas de le regarder à la dérobée et grommela :

« Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ? »

Il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de se voir épié ainsi. Oui, il avait été opéré, et alors ? Personne n'avait besoin de savoir quelle était la nature de l'intervention en dehors des personnes nécessaires, et c'était très bien comme ça. Et puis sa vie privée ne regardait que lui, même s'il savait que dans une caserne il était difficile de garder quoi que ce soit secret.

Il avait passé le matin même les tests d'aptitude physique dans le cadre de son évaluation annuelle, sans le moindre souci. Bien que considéré encore comme convalescent il avait tenu à les passer à la date prévue. Après tout, il était un homme dans la force de l'âge, même avec un seul rein. Après ces épreuves il avait senti un peu sa cicatrice le faire souffrir dans le bas de son dos, mais rien de grave, elle ne s'était pas ouverte.

Il parapha le dossier, le referma et le posa sur la pile destinée à sa secrétaire. La vaillante Ida Hanotien comblait sans mot dire son manque flagrant de motivation, et c'était bien la seule femme de la base à ne pas lui faire les yeux doux vu qu'elle était bien plus âgée que lui et heureuse en ménage de surcroît. Quand il la plaisantait là-dessus, elle lui répondait invariablement :

« Vous verrez, colonel, quand ce sera votre tour… »

Il eut un sourire en coin en pensant à cette remarque et se mit en devoir de signer le dernier dossier de la pile. Quand il eut fini, il la prit, la déposa sur le bureau d'Ida, en congé ce jour-là, et salua ses subordonnés.

« A demain ! »

Il n'était pas plutôt sorti que ceux-ci se mirent à chuchoter :

« Vous avez vu ? C'est de pire en pire… », Dit le lieutenant Mélina Herzed

Le sergent-chef Roger Barnett ajouta :

« Moi je vous dis, il s'est trouvé quelqu'un à Central, et que c'est sérieux… »

L'adjudant Joseph Romedy rajusta ses lunettes à double foyer avant de dire de manière réfléchie :

« Peut-être le fait de se faire opérer et de frôler la mort l'a-t-il fait changer aussi… »

C'était de loin le plus pragmatique et le plus intelligent de tous les subordonnés de Mustang, mais le dernier, le lieutenant Arpad Neves, ajouta :

« Je serais plutôt de l'avis d'Herzed et Barnett, il a quelqu'un… »

Barnett fit un geste vague :

« Mais ça ne va pas durer, ce n'est pas le genre de gars à faire durer une histoire sentimentale… »

Cette dernière assertion mit tout le monde d'accord...

Mustang rentra dans ses quartiers, ôta sa veste et releva ses manches de chemise. Il s'assit sur une chaise et se versa un verre d'orangeade. Il aurait apprécié un verre de whisky mais le médecin lui avait déconseillé le moindre alcool pendant un certain temps. Il s'étira, faisant jouer ses muscles douloureux et avala d'un trait le liquide frais. L'été s'étirait en longueur malgré le mois de septembre, et il mourait de chaud. Son regard tomba sur le portrait de Riza qu'il gardait toujours dans ses quartiers, et un sourire fendit son visage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, une seule femme retenait son attention, et il n'avait plus aucune envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Restait à la convaincre qu'il était capable de lui être fidèle, et il la comprenait parfaitement de rester sur son quant à soi. A part prendre sa main, il n'avait rien osé faire, lui qui n'était habituellement pas timide avec les filles, parce qu'il voulait vraiment réussir à lui faire comprendre que c'était elle, elle seule qu'il voulait. Et pour cela, il suivrait son rythme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête.

En y réfléchissant, il s'était aperçu que s'il avait toujours recherché la compagnie d'autres femmes c'était parce qu'il pensait plus ou moins inconsciemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir celle qui l'intéressait véritablement. Riza était d'un abord sévère, cachait ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait, cela avait toujours été. Et pourtant, elle avait supporté de le voir avec d'autres femmes, sans jamais rien lui dire, assumant sa protection discrètement, restant dans son ombre sans se plaindre. Bon Dieu, qu'il avait donc été bête !

A présent qu'il avait l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu, il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle soit heureuse enfin, quel que soit le temps que ça lui prendrait…

**A SUIVRE**


	2. Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles

_Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles_

_Central City, 22 décembre 1925_

Riza Hawkeye, revenant de l'hôpital pour une visite de contrôle, marchait rapidement sous la neige qui tombait dru dans les rues animées de la capitale. Partout des gens se pressaient dans les boutiques pour faire leurs derniers achats de Noël, mais elle ne les regardait pas. Depuis bien longtemps, elle ne fêtait plus Noël, elle n'avait même plus de famille et elle se sentait étrangère à toutes ces célébrations qui ne lui évoquaient plus rien. Cependant, rien que le fait de pouvoir se déplacer sur ses deux jambes était un véritable miracle, et le néphrologue était plus que content de son état général. Sa fonction rénale était revenue à la normale, et aucun rejet n'était à prévoir pour l'instant.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, et, se retournant, vit Fuery arriver vers elle, les mains chargées de paquets.

« Ah, vous faites vos courses vous aussi, lieutenant ? »

Elle tira sur ses gants pour se donner une contenance et répondit :

« Non, j'étais allée en visite à l'hôpital… »

Et elle ajouta avec sérieux :

« Et pas de chance pour vous, je me porte très bien… »

Cette dernière assertion fit sourire Fuery, qui se retint tout de même de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait à Noël parce qu'il savait qu'elle détestait ça. Presque tout le monde, du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas de garde, passait Noël en famille ou avec des amis, mais il savait que ce n'était pas un sujet facile pour elle.

« Bonne soirée à vous, lieutenant… », Dit-il en secouant la neige sur son écharpe

Il la salua réglementairement et repartit lesté de ses paquets, alors que Riza regagnait pensivement sa chambre. Black Hayate l'attendait, ayant copieusement mis des traces de boue partout parce qu'il était allé dehors s'amuser dans la neige.

« Tu es encore allé te rouler dans la neige, toi, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher… », Lui dit-elle avec un air à demi sévère.

Le chien la regarda en remuant la queue, et elle sortit une serpillière pour nettoyer. Après tout, cela faisait partie des à-côtés déplaisants, mais quand elle avait accepté de s'en occuper elle avait aussi signé pour ça. Cependant, il lui fallait bien avouer qu'elle tenait beaucoup à ce chien.

Une fois le sol propre, elle se changea et nettoya ses armes, comme elle le faisait très régulièrement. C'était le devoir d'un soldat que d'entretenir ses outils de travail, et elle s'y pliait sans rechigner. Pourtant, ce soir, elle n'avait pas vraiment le moral. Chaque année, les fêtes lui rappelaient des souvenirs enfouis, des souvenirs de petite fille de Noëls passés avec sa mère alors que son père, souvent, était enfermé dans son laboratoire ou son bureau.

Elle retint un soupir. Ne cesserait-elle jamais d'être si sentimentale ? Tout cela était le passé, il fallait qu'elle aille de l'avant sans s'apitoyer sur elle-même. Le geste généreux de Roy Mustang lui avait permis d'envisager un avenir, il n'était pas question qu'elle gâche tout cela par un sentimentalisme passéiste hors de propos.

Son regard tomba sur un portrait de Roy Mustang qu'elle gardait à la tête de son lit, et un sourire revint sur son visage…

_Cité de l'Ouest, le même jour…_

Un demi-sourire aux lèvres, Mustang conférait avec sa secrétaire :

« Très bien, vous savez que je serai absent un peu plus d'une semaine. Normalement tout devrait bien se passer, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de travail vu que tout le monde ou presque va partir en congé, mais je serai joignable au quartier général si nécessaire, vous pourrez leur laisser un message… »

Ida hocha la tête et eut un sourire en retour. Mustang se tourna alors vers son équipe en prenant un air plus sévère :

« Quant à vous, même si je sais que deux d'entre vous partent en permission, c'est la même chose … »

Leur propension à répandre tout et n'importe quoi lui portait sur les nerfs, mais qu'y faire à part se faire craindre du mieux possible et feindre de ne pas entendre les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui ? La réputation de séducteur de l'Alchimiste de Flamme était bien établie, mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas regardé une seule fille depuis pas mal de temps faisait jaser. Il se moquait qu'on médît, du moment que le nom de Riza n'était pas prononcé. Qu'on se pose des questions sur lui lui indifférait franchement, mais pas sur elle, ça pas question !

Il se dirigea vers la porte et, avant de la franchir, se retourna :

« Au fait…joyeuses fêtes ! »

Il gagna tranquillement ses quartiers, toujours avec le même demi-sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Il ouvrit sa valise et commença à y entasser des vêtements d'un geste automatique. Si la perspective d'aller faire un rapport des activités de son service aux généraux du quartier général du Centre ne lui souriait pas vraiment, le fait de voir Riza lui faisait supporter ce devoir-là. Il avait pris des congés pour passer les fêtes avec elle, et il rangea dans sa valise le cadeau qu'il avait acheté pour elle. Vu que son départ s'était décidé au dernier moment, il ne lui en avait rien dit et il espérait qu'elle apprécierait la surprise. En effet, on devait envoyer un de ses collègues mais celui-ci avait eu un empêchement, et il avait été plus qu'heureux de le remplacer malgré l'ingratitude de la tâche.

Il vérifia du regard que tout était prêt, mais laissa la valise ouverte pour y ranger sa trousse de toilette. Enlevant et pliant son uniforme, il ôta sa chemise et ses sous-vêtements avant d'aller prendre une douche bien méritée. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps nu et détendre ses muscles avant de s'envelopper dans une grande serviette qui lui donna l'air d'un vénérable romain en toge. Il saisit le dépliant des horaires de train, et le glissa dans la valise. Il avait déjà son billet, et son départ était prévu très tôt le lendemain matin pour pouvoir se présenter dans l'après-midi au quartier général à Central.

Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, et s'autorisa un franc sourire en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque. Dieu qu'il avait hâte de revoir Riza ! Ces mois avaient été une véritable torture malgré leur abondante correspondance. Jamais la simple présence d'une femme ne lui avait autant manqué, il faut dire qu'elle avait quasiment toujours été à ses côtés et qu'il avait largement été trop aveugle pour voir quoi que ce soit.

Encore un regard au portrait de Riza, et il s'habilla avant de revoir plus avant ce qu'il dirait le lendemain devant les généraux…

Le jour levant le trouva dans le train filant à toute vapeur vers Central, à demi endormi. Il tira sur le haut de son uniforme pour se réveiller et jeta un regard sur le paysage enneigé. Si le train n'avait pas de retard, il serait à Central vers quinze heures, et il aurait peu de temps pour filer au quartier général faire sa présentation. Après, il gagnerait les quartiers temporaires préparés pour lui.

Il sentit la fatigue s'évanouir quelque peu et passa une main sur ses yeux. Il allait falloir qu'il soit bien réveillé pour affronter sans faillir les généraux qui attendaient de savoir les résultats de son service. Vu que celui-ci était chargé de gérer les approvisionnements et les déploiements de troupes dans l'Ouest et que la zone était plus que calme, il n'y avait pas énormément de choses à faire ni à dire mais, puisque les gros bonnets de Central avaient résolu de s'intéresser au quartier général de West City, il leur donnerait de quoi se mettre sous la dent pendant un moment.

Il bougea le dos pour soulager un peu la tension sur sa cicatrice et se déplaça légèrement pour prendre un des nombreux sandwichs qu'il avait préparés, qu'il mangea avec appétit avant de prendre un livre et de se plonger dedans pour s'occuper…

Bien plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, Riza lisait un dossier sans réelle conviction, jetant un regard de temps à autre par la fenêtre où la neige continuait à tomber sur la ville déjà à moitié plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle comprenait aisément la fascination qu'exerçait la neige sur tout le monde et surtout sur les enfants, mais cela augmentait sa sensation de vague à l'âme.

« Vous voulez un café, lieutenant ? », questionna Fuery, qui se trouvait non loin d'elle.

Elle secoua la tête et lui déclara :

« Pourriez-vous aller aux archives, s'il vous plaît ? J'ai besoin que vous y emmeniez les dossiers traités, on commence à manquer de place, ici... »

Elle avisa Havoc :

« Pourriez-vous l'aider, s'il vous plaît ? »

Les deux soldats prirent chacune une pile de dossiers et sortirent de la pièce.

« Elle ne va vraiment pas très bien… », Fit remarquer Fuery.

Havoc abaissa la tête et lui répliqua :

« Ca ne doit pas être évident de passer Noël quand on n'a plus de famille… »

Un peu plus loin, Mustang sortait de la salle de réunion, l'esprit vidé…et il faillit percuter le duo de choc lesté de ses dossiers.

« Colonel ? », s'écrièrent les deux larrons.

Mustang braqua son regard sombre un peu rouge sur eux et leur sourit :

« Ah, sergent-chef Fuery, lieutenant Havoc, quelle surprise ! »

Fuery posa sa pile, le salua impeccablement, imité par Havoc, avant de dire :

« Sauf votre respect, je ne pensais pas vous trouver là… »

L'alchimiste eut un geste vague et répondit :

« C'est une longue histoire, mais du coup j'ai pris des congés. Peut-être qu'on se reverra pendant mon séjour ici, on doit me conduire à mes quartiers temporaires. Ne dites rien au lieutenant Hawkeye, s'il vous plaît, j'irai la voir plus tard… »

Et il suivit l'ordonnance qui attendait un peu plus loin. Havoc et Fuery échangèrent un regard entendu et ce fut ce dernier qui dit :

« Voilà le remède au vague à l'âme du lieutenant… »

En début de soirée, Riza Hawkeye venait de sortir de la douche et brossait ses cheveux longs devant sa coiffeuse, seulement vêtue d'une robe chasuble et d'un haut à manches longues. Non loin d'elle, Black Hayate était couché et sommeillait tranquillement. Elle posa sa brosse, laissant ses cheveux répandus sur ses épaules. C'est alors qu'elle entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Roy Mustang se tenait debout dans l'encadrement, l'air un peu raide, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

« Bonjour, Riza. Je te dérange ? », Questionna-t-il en voyant le regard doré de Riza s'agrandir de surprise.

Ce n'était pas tant le tutoiement, employé déjà à l'époque de leur jeunesse et qu'ils avaient décidé de reprendre en privé, mais sa simple présence.

«…Non… », Réussit-elle à répondre.

Il lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs :

« Tiens, c'est pour toi… »

Elle prit le bouquet d'un geste automatique et, enfin, reprit plus ou moins ses esprits.

« Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir… entre… »

Elle lui désigna une chaise et chercha avec une certaine fébrilité un vase pour mettre les fleurs. Black Hayate s'était levé, et était venu renifler le colonel, qu'il reconnut puisqu'il s'assit devant lui en aboyant. Mustang caressa la tête du chien en disant avec un sourire :

« Tu as encore grandi, Hayate, bientôt tu seras trop grand pour les quartiers de ta maîtresse… »

Riza posa le vase sur la table et lui dit :

« Je te pensais à ton quartier général… »

Mustang croisa les jambes :

« Hanssen a eu un empêchement pour le rapport annuel des services, alors je l'ai remplacé mais voici trois jours seulement. Du coup, j'ai pris une semaine de congés pour passer les fêtes avec toi… »

Si Riza avait eu encore le vase en main, il se serait probablement disloqué en mille morceaux sur le sol. Pourtant, elle parvint à faire bonne figure et à répondre d'un ton qu'elle espéra normal :

« Moi aussi j'ai des congés, on m'a plus ou moins forcé à les prendre vu que mon service va fonctionner au ralenti… »

Cela il le savait, il s'était renseigné auprès de quelques anciens collègues, et il demanda :

« J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que je sois venu, surtout sans te prévenir… »

Elle fit immédiatement un signe de dénégation :

« Non, non…au contraire… », S'exclama-t-elle

Un sourire fendit le visage de Mustang.

« Alors ne t'occupe de rien, je veillerai à tout pour demain, et tu te souviendras de ce Noël… »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, mais il surprit une lueur triste dans son regard. Il savait que cela lui rappelait des souvenirs difficiles, mais il se retint de la prendre dans ses bras, elle ne l'aurait pas bien accepté. Pourtant, elle se reprit et lui dit :

« Je manque à tous mes devoirs, tu veux peut-être boire quelque chose… »

Le regard hypnotisé par celui de Riza, il répondit distraitement :

« Oui, bien sûr, un peu de jus de fruit, si tu en as… »

Elle n'avait probablement pas d'alcool vu qu'elle n'avait plus le droit d'en boire, et puis il n'en avait pas envie. Il la regarda se lever, aller jusqu'à son petit réfrigérateur puis prendre une bouteille et en verser une partie du contenu dans deux verres. D'un geste charmant, elle remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux qui la gênait, et il eut un sourire. Terriblement féminine dans cette robe simple, elle n'avait quasiment rien de commun avec le soldat sévère et tireur d'élite qu'elle était ordinairement. Et pourtant c'était cette dualité qui le séduisait.

Elle ramena les deux verres, en posa un devant lui en s'excusant :

« Je n'ai que du jus d'orange… »

Il prit le verre, en avala une partie du contenu et dit doucement :

« Cela importe peu, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là, avec moi, enfin… »

Il ajouta :

« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué… »

Le teint de Riza se colora légèrement mais son regard ne quitta pas le sien. Que répondre à cela ? Qu'il lui avait manqué ? Mais c'était bien plus que cela, pour peu qu'il y eût un terme plus fort encore. Chaque jour sans lui avait été une véritable torture, un vide permanent au fond du cœur. Mais comment aurait-elle pu exprimer cela ?

« Tu m'as manqué aussi… », Dit-elle seulement, mais il perçut le non-dit dans ses paroles laconiques.

L'aveu lui avait beaucoup coûté, et elle détourna son regard. Gentiment, il caressa ses cheveux.

« J'ai dit que j'irais à ton rythme, aucun problème… », Dit-il.

Il acheva son verre et se leva :

« Je vais regagner mes quartiers, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps et j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu après la séance avec les généraux, je te verrai demain… »

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et, résistant à son envie de l'embrasser vraiment, il se contenta de déposer un baiser chaste sur son front.

« A demain ! », lui dit-il seulement avec un sourire.

Riza referma la porte, un sentiment étrange au fond du cœur. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça ! Si elle avait cru en un dieu quelconque, elle l'aurait remercié sur le champ mais elle était trop pragmatique pour ça, et fille d'un alchimiste de surcroît. Elle savait Mustang surprenant, mais là…

A la pensée de le savoir là, non loin d'elle, elle sentit son cœur s'alléger des noires pensées qu'elle ressassait. Elle caressa la tête de Black Hayate et resta un long moment devant sa fenêtre, à regarder les lumières de la ville enneigée, pensive et rêveuse…

**A SUIVRE**


	3. Chapitre 3: Soirée mémorable

_Le double chapitre spécial Noël…mais qui, vous me croirez ou pas, a été écrit au mois de juillet. Joyeuses fêtes à tous !_

_Chapitre 3 : Soirée mémorable_

De son côté, Mustang ne fut pas inactif. Comme il était encore tôt, il se rendit dans une cabine téléphonique à l'intérieur du quartier général, téléphona à plusieurs restaurants de la ville et parvint de justesse à retenir une table pour le lendemain soir dans l'un d'entre eux. Puis, ceci fait, il revint en sifflotant à ses quartiers temporaires. Se voyant ainsi, tout guilleret, il rit de lui-même :

« Te voici en train de jouer les amoureux transis, nul doute qu'elle rirait si elle te voyait ainsi, tu as l'air ridicule… », Dit-il à son reflet dans le miroir.

Heureusement, il lui restait suffisamment de discernement, mais il s'étonnait lui-même de ce qui lui arrivait. Peu de femmes avaient provoqué ce genre de réaction chez lui, il avait toujours été détaché vis à vis de ce genre de sentiments, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se rende compte qu'il faisait fausse route et que c'était Riza qu'il voulait, comme si le fait d'avoir perdu son œil gauche lui avait donné une plus grande clairvoyance. Cela lui avait donné encore plus de maturité, pour sûr, assez pour arrêter sa fuite en avant.

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il sombra dans le sommeil…

Le réveil tira Riza Hawkeye d'un monde de rêve cotonneux et quelque peu inavouable sur certains points. Avec tout ça, elle en avait presque oublié qu'elle était de permanence ce matin-là. Elle se leva, nourrit Black Hayate qui eut droit, comme tous les matins, à sa séance de dressage, et fila prendre une douche. Une fois propre, coiffée et habillée de son uniforme, elle avala rapidement une tasse de café et sortit de ses quartiers, Black Hayate sur les talons. Les couloirs étaient vides et silencieux, les bureaux aux trois quarts vides, et elle attendit vaillamment auprès du téléphone qui fut presque silencieux, lui aussi. Elle eut quelques dépêches à transcrire, qu'elle fit passer à son supérieur, et parvint à rester concentrée pendant son service. Elle en profita pour ranger la pièce et classer correctement ses dossiers pour repartir du bon pied à son retour. Dès que midi sonna, elle éteignit les lumières et sortit de la pièce. Dehors, il avait arrêté de neiger et la ville rutilait sous l'effet des abondants éclairages de Noël déployés un peu partout. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers, une lettre avait été glissée dessous, et elle y reconnut l'écriture de Mustang. Le billet, laconique, disait :

_« Tout est organisé, tiens-toi prête vers dix neuf heures trente, je viendrai te chercher pour t'emmener au restaurant, à tout à l'heure, Roy »_

Elle posa le billet sur la table avec un sourire en coin en se disant que c'était bien un homme, il n'avait pas pensé à lui préciser de quel type de restaurant il s'agissait pour qu'elle pût décider de sa toilette plus commodément. Une fois un déjeuner rapide avalé, elle ouvrit son armoire et passa en revue les quelques robes qu'elle possédait. Une robe noire assez courte, près du corps mais au décolleté carré sage, retint son attention mais elle s'aperçut avec horreur en l'essayant qu'elle était trop large sur les hanches et la taille. Elle avait perdu du poids pendant sa maladie, elle en avait repris une partie mais pas autant qu'avant. La robe elle-même rendait un très bel effet avec un boléro gris perle à manches trois-quarts, mais elle ne pouvait pas la mettre comme cela. Elle se regarda attentivement dans le miroir, considéra la situation et se dit que c'était peut-être possible de la modifier rapidement pour qu'elle lui aille correctement. Elle farfouilla dans un tiroir, en tira un nécessaire de couture, un mètre de couturière et prit rapidement la mesure de ce qu'il fallait enlever. Elle en décousit une partie et parvint à réduire la taille en en rentrant une partie dans le dos de chaque côté sans que ça se voie trop. Il lui fallut deux bonnes heures pour en venir à bout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite du résultat. Finalement, c'était une bonne idée que sa mère lui ait appris à coudre, se dit-elle en faisant le nœud final. Elle essaya la robe, elle lui allait parfaitement maintenant.

« Une bonne chose de faite ! », dit-elle fièrement en déposant la robe sur son lit.

En peignoir, elle s'observa attentivement dans le miroir, jaugeant l'état de ses cheveux, son visage, ses sourcils et s'agaça des quelques imperfections minimes remarquées. Attrapant une pince à épiler, elle fit quelques petites retouches à ses sourcils avant de se poser un masque d'argile sur le visage. Autant faire les choses correctement, après tout. Pendant qu'il séchait, elle choisit dans son coffre à bijoux une autre paire de boucles d'oreilles, un plus élaborées que celles, très discrètes, qu'elle mettait tous les jours, ainsi qu'un pendentif simple en argent qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. Un bracelet en maille fine, provenant également de sa famille, complèterait la panoplie. Elle regarda l'heure, seize heures trente, la nuit était pratiquement tombée au-dehors. Il lui restait trois heures, plus qu'assez pour finir, et elle prit le temps de se faire une bonne tasse de thé en se disant que, vraiment, elle ne ferait pas tout ça pour n'importe qui…

De son côté, Roy Mustang, en bras de chemise, s'escrimait à repasser celle qu'il revêtirait pour sortir. Celle-ci avait une étoffe plus épaisse que celles qu'il mettait ordinairement sous ses uniformes, et les faux-plis semblaient y fleurir terriblement facilement. Enfin, il en vint à bout et la suspendit à un cintre avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon noir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il le suspendit aussi, l'air satisfait. Il cira soigneusement ses chaussures et suspendit sa veste pour la défroisser. Bon, il n'avait pas trouvé de place dans un restaurant de grand standing, mais il tenait à être impeccable pour que Riza n'ait pas honte de sortir avec lui. Il avait d'ors et déjà réservé un taxi pour dix neuf heures quarante, il lui restait suffisamment de temps pour finir de se préparer tranquillement. Il dépouilla son uniforme, et alla prendre une douche…

Deux heures après, Riza, habillée et coiffée, se maquillait soigneusement. Enfin, maquiller, c'était beaucoup dire, juste un peu de mascara, de fard à paupières et de rouge à lèvres, pas de fond de teint, juste de quoi faire naturel. Louchant légèrement, elle finit de poser son mascara et vérifia soigneusement que son collant chair n'était pas filé avant d'enfiler ses ballerines à petit talon. Elle remit en place ses cheveux sur ses épaules, ayant choisi de les nouer en une simple demi-queue derrière sa tête pour dégager son visage, et eut un soupir. Pourquoi avait-elle ainsi le ventre noué ? C'était une sortie au restaurant, rien de plus, comme des milliers de couples en faisaient à cette occasion. « Couple », voici sur quoi elle achoppait. Ce serait la première fois qu'ils feraient ainsi une sortie ensemble, et, au vu du flou où était encore leur relation, pouvaient-ils déjà se considérer comme un couple ? Toute la question était là, et elle ne savait quelle réponse lui donner…

Mustang jeta un dernier regard à son reflet dans le miroir et tira d'un geste réflexe sur le col de sa chemise bleu roi. Il était rasé de frais et ordonna les mèches rebelles de ses cheveux. Ceci fait, il sortit de la salle de bains et enfila sa veste sur laquelle il revêtit son long manteau d'ordonnance et une écharpe blanche dont il laissa négligemment pendre les pans. Il regarda l'heure, il lui restait un quart d'heure avant l'heure qu'il avait signalée à Riza, autant ne pas trop arriver en avance. Cinq minutes avant, ce serait bien vu qu'il était logé dans le bâtiment opposé au sien. Il jeta encore un regard au miroir et, espérant qu'il n'avait pas un sourire trop stupide, saisit le sac qui contenait le cadeau acheté pour elle et sortit résolument de ses quartiers…

Riza enfilait son manteau quand il frappa à sa porte.

« Entre ! », s'écria-t-elle en enfilant la seconde manche.

Il entra et resta figé devant le spectacle offert à ses yeux. La tenue simple mais élégante de Riza rehaussait sa beauté naturelle, et elle était si belle qu'il eut un coup au cœur. Pourtant, il reprit vite ses esprits :

« Tu es prête ? », questionna-t-il.

Elle saisit son sac à main, le sachet contenant le cadeau qu'elle avait acheté et hocha seulement la tête. Il lui tendit son bras d'un geste naturel et elle glissa le sien en dessous avant de dire à l'intention de son chien :

« Sois sage, Black Hayate… »

L'animal ouvrit un œil et se rendormit tranquillement. Ils sortirent du quartier général sans croiser personne, à part les plantons de l'entrée qui les saluèrent impeccablement, et ils montèrent dans le taxi qui les attendait, qui les déposa devant le restaurant où Mustang avait réservé.

« J'espère que ça te conviendra, lui dit-il, c'est un restaurant de spécialités de l'Est… »

Elle hocha la tête et prit le bras qu'il lui tendait. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et le serveur les accompagna à leur table, puis il leur donna la carte.

Mustang attendit qu'il s'éclipse pour dire avec un léger sourire :

« Tu es très belle… »

Le teint de Riza se colora et elle ne sut que répondre :

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus… »

Et elle bredouilla :

« Enfin, ce n'est pas…tu es beau aussi… »

L'embarras manifeste de Riza l'émouvait, mais il se força à focaliser son attention sur la carte. Il y avait un menu de Noël pour deux personnes, aussi l'interrogea-t-il :

« Est-ce que le menu de Noël te plaît ? »

Elle hocha la tête et il héla le serveur, à qui il commanda le fameux menu et des apéritifs sans alcool. Elle le regardait à la dérobée, et perdait ses moyens tant elle le trouvait irrésistible dans cette tenue. Et cette odeur d'after-shave ! Elle se sentait timide et empruntée, comme une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous, et s'en voulut de ne pas pouvoir gérer cela d'une meilleure façon.

Il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait, et son sourire s'agrandit, même s'il ne le releva pas. Sans dire un mot, il prit sa main dans la sienne, augmentant l'embarras de Riza qui cependant ne l'en empêcha pas.

« Que puis-je faire d'autre pour te convaincre que je suis sérieux ? », dit-il, une lueur de tristesse passant dans son regard sombre.

« Tu l'es peut-être, mais tu oublies que j'ai vécu à ton contact durant des années, j'ai vu ta façon de vivre… », Lui dit-elle.

Il rit doucement :

« Ce n'est que cela ? Tu peux bien demander à mes subordonnés, voici un certain temps qu'ils se posent des questions parce que ma réputation m'avait précédé à West City et que, justement, je n'y suis pas conforme… »

Il savait bien que tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ne pouvait prouver sa bonne foi, elle n'avait pas entièrement confiance en lui et, vu ce qu'elle connaissait de lui, elle n'avait pas tort. Il voulut lui dire qu'aucune femme à part elle n'avait retenu son attention depuis un bon moment déjà, mais il n'en fit rien. Il fallait qu'elle lui donne elle-même sa confiance, sans qu'il la force en quoi que ce soit.

Le serveur leur apporta les crudités artistement découpées qui composaient le premier plat avec des verrines de mousses de légumes. Tout en mangeant, il tenta de relancer la conversation, et y parvint assez bien. Riza semblait se détendre un peu, et il poursuivit dans ce sens. Elle le regardait à présent directement, sans plus aucune timidité, le teint légèrement rosé. Ils parlèrent de tout, de leur travail respectif, de leurs subordonnés, échangèrent des nouvelles de leurs connaissances communes. Riza rit à l'évocation des subordonnés de Mustang toujours en train de le surveiller et de colporter des rumeurs sur lui.

« A croire qu'ils n'ont que ça à faire. Ils peuvent dire sur moi ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche royalement, mais s'il leur prenait la fantaisie de dire quoi que ce soit sur toi je t'emprunterais ton idée de la brosse à dents pour les calmer… », Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire, elle savait qu'il les appréciait tout de même malgré leur propension au cancanage.

On vint déposer au centre de leur table un énorme plateau de fruits de mer accommodés à la mode de l'Est, avec diverses sauces, et le regard de Riza brilla car elle adorait ça. Ils firent un sort à une partie du plateau, puis le serveur vint leur apporter des rince-doigts. Il restait encore le plat principal et le dessert, et ils décidèrent de faire une pause avant de poursuivre. Il pensa le moment bien choisi et lui tendit le sachet qu'il avait apporté :

« Joyeux Noël, Riza… », Dit-il.

Elle prit le paquet, l'ouvrit et en tira un écrin, qu'elle ouvrit. Une paire de boucles d'oreille en argent ouvragé reposait à l'intérieur.

« C'est un artisan de West City qui les a fabriquées, j'espère qu'elles te plaisent… », Déclara-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle enleva les siennes et les mit avec un sourire, achevant de le conquérir si c'était encore nécessaire.

« Merci, Roy… », Lui dit-elle avec émotion, « elles sont magnifiques… »

Se reprenant un peu, elle lui tendit son propre cadeau. Il ouvrit le sachet noué de bolduc et trouva une superbe écharpe en cachemire véritable.

« Tu t'es souvenue… », Lui dit-il.

Quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'il était disciple de son père, elle avait brûlé par mégarde une écharpe précieuse qu'il possédait.

« Oui, je n'ai jamais oublié, et c'est ma façon de tirer un trait sur le passé… », Lui répondit-elle.

Il eut un sourire qui lui chavira le cœur.

« Merci, elle me plaît beaucoup… », Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il la plia soigneusement et la rangea dans le sachet, visiblement pour ne pas la salir. Le moment qui suivit fut silencieux, mais un moment de complicité unique, le premier, et, dans une sorte d'instinct, Riza eut une partie de la réponse à la question qu'elle se posait en finissant de se préparer. Lui aussi se rendit compte qu'il se passait quelque chose, et ne rompit absolument pas le charme. Main dans la main, regard fixés l'un dans l'autre, il semblait à chacun que rien n'existait en dehors de l'autre.

Ce fut le serveur qui rompit le charme en amenant la poularde fourrée à la farce au foie gras, avec les légumes en julienne qui l'accompagnaient. Si lui, avec son bel appétit proverbial, fit encore honneur au plat, elle en mangea peu, même si c'était absolument délicieux. Quand il le lui fit remarquer avec humour, elle lui rétorqua :

« Je n'ai plus très faim, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de devenir énorme… »

Il rit doucement.

« Qu'importe, à mes yeux tu serais toujours la même, la plus belle femme au monde… », Ajouta-t-il très sérieusement.

Elle rosit, baissa le regard mais ne répondit rien. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et elle ne comprenait plus très bien ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était sûre de ses sentiments envers lui, mais elle n'était pas préparée à ce flot rageur et brûlant qui l'emplissait toute entière, provoquant de la confusion dans son esprit. Que lui arrivait-il, que diable ? Elle ne le savait que trop bien, mais c'était trop subit, trop violent.

Mustang remarqua son absence car il lui demanda :

« Riza, ça va ? »

Elle tressaillit et lui répondit avec un sourire qu'elle espéra convainquant :

« Oui, oui, un petit moment de fatigue… »

Jamais elle n'aurait osé lui expliquer cela, elle se sentait trop embarrassée et elle avait besoin d'y réfléchir elle-même. L'arrivée du serveur qui débarrassa les assiettes du plat principal et leur apporta le dessert la distrait quelque peu et la fit revenir tout à fait à la réalité. Elle admira avec sincérité la magnifique bûche pâtissière, faite maison, qu'on leur avait déposée, et sourit au serveur qui lui en servit un morceau. C'était un véritable délice, et, malgré le fait qu'elle se sente déjà plus que lestée, elle le mangea avec appétit. Mustang rit et remarqua :

« Ah, vous les femmes, terriblement sensibles au sucre… »

Riza lui rétorqua avec humour :

« Hé oui, c'est ça qui nous donne notre caractère doux et sensible… »

Mustang rit encore plus et parvint à dire :

« Doux et sensible ? Ca se voit que celui qui a dit cela ne t'a jamais vue à l'œuvre au tir, tu en remontrerais même au meilleur de nos troupes d'élite… »

Elle lui sourit, de ce sourire qui le faisait fondre, et avala sa dernière bouchée avant de dire :

« Je me suis spécialisée en tir d'élite parce que je voulais te protéger, et c'est encore d'actualité… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils entendirent au loin, dehors, les cloches des églises de la ville se mettre à sonner les douze coups de minuit.

« Joyeux Noël… », Lui dit-il sans quitter son regard.

Un père Noël passa alors dans l'assistance et offrit une fleur à chaque femme et un rond de serviette à chaque homme, alors que le sapin au fond de la salle s'illuminait davantage sous l'effet de cierges à étincelles. Un flot de souvenirs envahit alors Riza, et elle détourna le regard. Elle se revit petite fille, déballant des cadeaux auprès de sa mère, alors que son père travaillait derrière sa lourde porte de chêne fermée.

Mustang comprit la teneur de ses pensées car il dit :

« Là où ils sont, ils sont fiers de toi… »

Et il serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne…

Il commençait à se faire tard, et il fallait songer à rentrer sous peine de trouver porte close au quartier général. Bon, il y avait toujours des plantons, mais il valait mieux ne pas avoir recours à eux pour ouvrir sous peine d'en entendre parler dans tous les couloirs le lendemain. Il demanda l'addition et, malgré les protestations de Riza qui voulait payer sa part, régla les deux menus rubis sur l'ongle. Une fois dehors, il lui dit :

« Tu te sens assez forte pour rentrer à pied ? Je doute qu'on trouve un taxi facilement à cette heure… »

Il avait arrêté de neiger, et le ciel dégagé scintillait d'étoiles. Elle acquiesça et il prit sa main.

Il n'y avait quasiment personne dans les rues, mais les restaurants et les bars étaient encore allumés partout. Ils marchèrent un moment dans les rues et, prenant un raccourci, arrivèrent dans un petit jardin non loin du quartier général. Il s'immobilisa et lui désigna une étoile très brillante, au firmament.

« Quand j'étais petit, je croyais que c'était elle qui amenait les cadeaux sous le sapin… », Expliqua-t-il.

Il abaissa le regard vers elle et lui dit doucement en caressant sa joue :

« Mais cette année, elle m'a apporté un cadeau dont je n'avais jamais osé rêver… »

Il caressa sa joue une autre fois, plongeant son regard sombre dans les yeux dorés de Riza tremblants d'émotion. Leurs souffles se raccourcirent, et, enfin, leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un premier baiser léger. Quand ils se séparèrent, il y avait des larmes qui perlaient dans les yeux de Riza, mais elle ne put rien dire, la gorge serrée. Il referma avec précautions ses bras autour d'elle, et elle ne se défendit pas.

« J'ai tant rêvé de te tenir ainsi, dans mes bras…il me semble que je vais me réveiller… », Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle appuya ses mains contre sa poitrine.

« Non, tu ne rêves pas, pas du tout…ou je rêve aussi… »

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs chaleurs d'entremêlant, ils restèrent un moment ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, et il reprit ses lèvres alors que, cette fois, elle mettait ses bras autour de son cou, intensifiant le contact de leurs deux corps. Ils se séparèrent à regret et il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de dire :

« Il faut qu'on rentre… »

Aucun d'entre eux n'en avait envie, pourtant. Il garda la main de Riza dans la sienne tout le long du trajet et la reconduisit jusqu'à sa porte. Il n'avait pas envie de la laisser, il aurait voulu la garder dans ses bras, mais la bienséance le nécessitait. Ils échangèrent encore un long baiser et il lui dit :

« Fais de jolis rêves, dame de mes pensées. Je viendrai te chercher demain… »

**A SUIVRE**


	4. Chapitre 4: O temps, suspends ton vol

_Chapitre 4 : « O temps, suspends ton vol… » (Lamartine)_

Dans un sursaut de volonté, Riza ouvrit sa porte et entra dans ses quartiers alors qu'il s'éloignait pour regagner les siens. Elle resta debout derrière la porte, tentant de retrouver ses esprits et, lentement, un léger sourire fendit son visage. C'était loin du premier baiser romantique dans le soleil couchant qu'elle avait rêvé dans ses rêves d'adolescente, mais c'était arrivé. Heureusement, elle n'était pas femme à s'emballer et, le cœur encore tout de même battant, ôta sa robe pour un pyjama de flanelle. Elle se démaquilla d'un geste automatique et s'assit sur son lit.

« Tu te rends compte, Hayate ? », dit-elle à son chien, « il m'a embrassée et fait le grand jeu de séduction, comme à son habitude. Où ça va nous mener ? »

Une partie d'elle-même était presque euphorique, mais l'autre lui disait de se méfier. Elle le connaissait trop bien, lui le beau parleur, mais elle l'aimait envers et contre tout. Mais comment mettre sur pied quelque chose de sérieux alors que tant de kilomètres les séparaient, sans parler du reste ? Elle n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir maintenant, il était l'heure de dormir mais elle eut peine à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, elle y parvint et la matinée était fort avancée lorsqu'elle s'éveilla. Black Hayate était assis à côté du lit et jappa quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Je sais, tu as faim… », Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se frotta les yeux et se leva pour nourrir le chien. Une douche acheva de la réveiller tout à fait. Lorsqu'elle sortit en peignoir, elle ramassa sa robe pour la mettre au linge sale et sentit nettement l'odeur masculine de Mustang demeurée dessus, mélange d'eau de toilette, d'after shave et d'effluves masculins. Cela la ramena aux souvenirs de la veille et lui arracha un sourire. Elle en revêtit une autre, plus simple, avec un haut à manches longues et un collant. Elle brossa ses cheveux mais renonça au maquillage, tant pis, il dirait ce qu'il voudrait. Une fois une bonne tasse de café avalé, elle était suffisamment alerte et entreprit de se détendre avec un bon livre, Black Hayate couché à ses pieds…

Mustang, lui, s'était réveillé après avoir fait un rêve plus que suggestif. Il s'assit dans son lit et resta quelques secondes ainsi pour reprendre ses esprits. Non, définitivement, Riza n'était pas ce genre de fille, pas du tout, et ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux broussailleux et alla prendre une douche presque fraîche pour se réveiller. Passant une serviette autour de sa taille, il se rasa et disciplina ses cheveux avant de mettre un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Il s'observa un moment dans le miroir, arrangea son col et, repassant dans la pièce principale, entreprit de faire une tasse de café avec la vieille cafetière qui lui avait été mise à disposition. Une fois la cafetière vaincue et le café dans sa tasse, il le but tranquillement avant d'enfiler son manteau et de sortir de la pièce. Les couloirs étaient vides et, quelques minutes après, il frappait à la porte de Riza. Dès qu'elle lui eut répondu, il entra et la trouva debout devant son lit. Il vint à elle, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui demanda :

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire qu'il sentit un peu forcé. Il proposa alors :

« Si nous sortions marcher un peu ? On pourrait prendre Hayate avec nous… »

Elle chercha la laisse du chien, la lui attacha et enfila son manteau et ses gants.

« Je suis prête… », Dit-elle.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et tous deux sortirent du quartier général. Une nouvelle couche de neige recouvrait les trottoirs et les bottines de Riza glissaient de temps en temps dessus, mais elle sentait sa main la retenir. Black Hayate marchait tranquillement à côté d'eux sans tendre sa laisse, chien modèle. A les voir extérieurement, on aurait cru un couple marié promenant son chien, rien de plus normal. Lui se sentait absolument serein, comme il l'avait rarement été, et elle se laissait gagner par cette quiétude en déambulant avec lui dans les rues de Central.

Il lui offrit des marrons grillés, et ils les mangèrent assis dans un square. C'est là qu'elle lui posa la question qui lui importait.

« Quel avenir vois-tu pour nous ? Ca ne sera pas facile… »

Il posa le cornet de papier journal entre ses genoux et répondit :

« J'en suis parfaitement conscient mais je suis prêt à tenter de n'être qu'un amoureux fantôme qui n'empiètera que peu sur ta vie et qui t'appellera quand il le pourra depuis l'autre bout du pays. Ma décision est prise, mais, comme je te l'ai dit, je respecterai la tienne… »

Riza leva les yeux sur lui, resta silencieuse un moment et dit :

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, Roy, et tu sais quel est mon sentiment à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas que je n'aie pas confiance, mais comment pourrais-je être sûre de toi alors que tu vivras si loin ? Et comment construire une relation ainsi ? »

Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle posait là des questions essentielles où il reconnaissait tout son sens pratique.

« Je sais, oui, je sais que je n'ai rien fait pour que tu aies confiance en moi et que je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, mais je suis prêt à tenter l'aventure parce que c'est avec toi que je veux être… »

Le regard doré de Riza plongea dans le sien, et elle y lut toute sa résolution. Il se pencha, l'embrassa longuement et, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, échangèrent un long regard. Dans ces moments intimes, ils ne voyaient qu'eux-mêmes, ne sentaient qu'eux-mêmes et ce fut Black Hayate, en jappant, qui les tira de ce moment béni. Mustang le regarda en souriant :

« Ah, tu veux jouer, Hayate ? »

Il saisit un bâton par terre, le secoua pour le débarrasser de la neige et le lança. Le chien, ravi, se lança à sa poursuite sous le regard amusé des deux protagonistes. Mustang rit doucement et dit :

« Je n'aime toujours pas son nom, mais il est de plus en plus attachant… »

Black Hayate arriva en courant et s'assit devant lui, le bâton dans sa gueule. Il le lui reprit et le lança à nouveau. Derrière lui, Riza regardait son chien courir, et il tendit sa main gantée vers elle. Elle le sentait profondément heureux de ce moment de simple connivence autour du chien, et elle devait bien s'avouer que la vision de son visage de profil faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Refusant de lui montrer son trouble, elle prit sa main et le regarda, presque amusée, lancer inlassablement le bâton au chien qui finit par déclarer forfait, épuisé. Il s'assit près de sa maîtresse en tirant la langue. Roy se tourna alors vers Riza :

« Viens, rentrons au chaud, le chien a besoin de boire et il recommence à neiger… »

En effet, le ciel de coton recommençait à livrer son fardeau et le jour bas s'assombrissait encore. Ils durent hâter le pas et arrivèrent au quartier général couverts de neige. Le chien s'ébroua et ils secouèrent leurs manteaux dans le hall principal. Mustang sourit dans la semi obscurité.

« Puis-je t'offrir une tasse de café ? »

Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et son unique œil brillait. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à ses quartiers et enleva son manteau alors qu'il mettait la petite cafetière à chauffer sur le gaz. Il revint avec le café fumant, lui tendit la tasse avec un sourire :

« J'espère que tu l'aimes encore noir et sans sucre… »

Riza acquiesça et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide sombre. Il versa de l'eau dans un bol, qu'il posa à terre pour le chien, et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de la simple présence de l'autre, de ces moments rares qui resteraient des souvenirs précieux quand ils seraient séparés.

Mustang ne quittait pas Riza du regard. Près d'elle, il ressentait une sérénité incommensurable, et il aurait tout donné pour que ce simple moment de paix dure toujours.

Mais Riza était trop pragmatique pour être totalement dans le moment présent même si, là, elle y parvenait plutôt bien. Comment pouvait-elle être si sûre qu'il était l'homme de sa vie et douter à ce point de lui ? C'était son côté réaliste, sans aucun doute, et elle aurait aimé être un peu plus illusoire, parfois, surtout dans des moments de complicité pareils.

Sa voix rompit ce moment.

« Tu as l'air pâle, Riza, tu devrais rentrer te reposer… »

C'était vrai, elle se sentait fatiguée mais sa présence le lui avait fait quelque peu oublier. Il posa sa tasse, se leva et dit avec un geste de la main de gentleman :

« Je vous raccompagne, Hayate et toi… »

Il reprit sa main dans la sienne et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte, où il l'embrassa longuement avant de lâcher sa main. Riza entra chez elle, rangea la laisse du chien d'un geste automatique et soupira. Que devait-elle faire ? Où cela allait-il les conduire ? Elle toujours si sûre d'elle se posait des questions. Pourtant, cette complicité qu'ils avaient ensemble, cette sérénité que cela lui apportait, cela était bien réel, ainsi que les sentiments qui les liaient, mais est-ce que ça suffisait pour fonder un couple là-dessus, une relation à distance qui plus est ?

Ces questions la tourmentaient encore lorsque, après avoir pris sa douche, elle s'allongea dans son lit. Elle resta longtemps allongée, les yeux ouverts dans le noir, cherchant des réponses…

Quelques jours plus tard, la veille du Nouvel An, ils avaient réservé dans un autre restaurant et marchaient sur les trottoirs à demi verglacés, la main dans la main. La ville était vivement éclairée et se disposait à passer en l'an 1926 dans les règles avec force éclairages de fête et feux d'artifices. Vu que cette fois Mustang avait réussi à réserver dans un restaurant de standing, il arborait un costume soigné, et Riza, pour l'occasion, avait revêtu une robe de crêpe bleu foncé ornée de dentelles au décolleté et à l'ourlet, très élégante.

Sur le même trottoir, Havoc, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, pensait à la soirée qu'il allait passer avec sa petite amie du moment quand son regard fut attiré par le couple qui arrivait en face. Vu la façon dont Mustang tenait la main de Riza et la regardait, il n'y avait plus aucune équivoque, à présent. Le lieutenant ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire en coin qui disparut quand Mustang l'interpella :

« Bonsoir, lieutenant, j'espère que vous allez bien… »

Ils se serrèrent la main et Mustang garda la main de Riza, qu'il sentait mal à l'aise, dans la sienne. Havoc répondit :

« Oui je vais bien, merci. Je crois que je dois vous féliciter, ça s'impose… »

Mustang sourit, tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée, et Riza tenta elle aussi d'en faire autant pour ne pas paraître bégueule.

« Merci lieutenant, c'est très gentil de votre part. Je suppose que vous êtes pris pour la soirée ? », continua-t-il.

Havoc sourit :

« Oui, ma petite amie m'attend, je vous la présenterai quand vous reviendrez… »

Mustang hocha la tête :

« C'est une très bonne idée, merci… »

Il sourit à Riza pour la mettre à l'aise. Cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas qu'on sût leur relation, même s'il s'agissait de ses subordonnés à elle, parce qu'il la savait parfaitement capable de faire la part des choses et de séparer sans problème vie privée et vie professionnelle. Il connaissait Havoc depuis de nombreuses années maintenant et il l'appréciait.

Havoc reprit :

« Ethel m'attend à présent, j'espère que nous nous reverrons avant que vous ne partiez… »

Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main, et Havoc fit un respectueux baisemain à sa supérieure avant de reprendre son chemin. Roy tourna alors la tête vers Riza :

« Tu penses que j'ai fait une erreur ? Cela te pose un problème qu'ils sachent notre relation ? »

Elle leva le regard sur lui :

« Je préfère ça à ce qu'ils se posent des questions, en fait, comme ils le font depuis l'opération derrière mon dos… »

Il savait qu'elle n'avouerait jamais le fait qu'elle était mal à l'aise, aussi reprit-il sa marche vers le restaurant. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'établissement plutôt huppé fut en vue, éclairé de toutes parts. Un serveur stylé les accueillit et les guida jusqu'à une table dans la grande salle où résonnaient les accents de morceaux de piano joués en sourdine par un pianiste discrètement installé dans un coin.

Un menu du Nouvel An avait été mis en place pour l'occasion, et, après l'avoir examiné sur la carte, ils le choisirent. Mustang commanda du vin pour accompagner les plats, plus un apéritif. Une fois ceci fait, il reporta de nouveau son attention sur Riza. Il la regardait de son unique œil comme s'il ne devait plus jamais la revoir, pour graver en lui cette image d'une Riza suprêmement féminine. C'était une autre facette d'elle-même, tout aussi intéressante que celle qu'elle affichait ordinairement, et il l'aimait autant que celle qu'il connaissait le mieux d'elle, le tireur d'élite efficace au visage neutre.

Elle finit par lui dire :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Il sourit et fit un geste de dénégation.

« Aucunement, mais je veux pouvoir emmener avec moi quand je repartirai demain cette vision sublime que tu m'offres ce soir… »

C'était en effet leur dernière soirée avant qu'il ne reparte pour son affectation dans l'Ouest et qu'ils ne commencent à connaître les affres d'une relation longue distance, et tous deux étaient résolus à en profiter au maximum. Il vit avec un certain plaisir son teint ordinairement pâle légèrement rosir sous le compliment, réchauffant sa carnation et l'illuminant de l'intérieur. Ses yeux brillaient légèrement, donnant des reflets particuliers à son regard doré. Alors qu'on leur déposait des petites verrines remplies de mousses de différentes couleurs, présentées comme mises en bouche, il reprit :

« Je sais ce qui te soucie, je connais cette ombre au fond de ton regard et je sais aussi que rien que ce que je pourrai dire ne pourra l'enlever tant que je n'aurai pas réussi à prouver par des actes que je peux t'être fidèle. Je te connais assez pour savoir cela, aussi j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra et je ferai ce qu'il faut… »

Il tenait toujours sa main, mais elle ne tressaillit pas, maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle ne laissait rien voir de son maelström intérieur, mais un homme expérimenté comme Mustang avait remarqué l'écarquillement caractéristique de sa pupille, signe que son corps réagissait.

« Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire, je ne sais que penser exactement. Est-ce que nous avons raison de vouloir tenter une relation alors que nous sommes à des centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre ? Cela ne relève pas des sentiments, mais de la logistique et de la plus élémentaire logique… »

Cela amusa quelque peu Mustang de l'entendre parler aussi calmement et posément de quelque chose d'aussi peu logique que les sentiments qui les liaient mais il n'en montra rien. A la suite des verrines, lorsqu'on leur apporta des assiettes artistement ouvragées mais avec assez peu de nourriture dessus, il fit une grimace et s'excusa :

« Je savais ce restaurant particulier mais à ce point…je pensais qu'au moins ils remplissaient les assiettes… »

Cette remarque soigneusement étudiée fit sourire Riza qui se détendit un peu et en oublia la séparation prochaine ainsi que ses interrogations. Elle pour sa part appréciait cette cuisine particulière et légère, même si l'ambiance du restaurant lui paraissait un peu trop snob pour ses goûts simples. Mais elle savait que cela importait à Roy et ne disait rien. Il tenait à marquer comme il se devait l'événement et elle aurait eu mauvaise grâce de l'en dissuader ou de lui demander de choisir un restaurant plus simple. Il lui fallait bien admettre que n'importe quel endroit, pour peu qu'il y fût avec elle, devenait tout de suite un endroit particulier à ses yeux, que ce fût ce restaurant luxueux ou la plus simple masure. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer rationnellement, c'était peut-être d'ailleurs pour ça que cela lui posait tant de soucis. Cependant, malgré son peu d'expérience, il lui fallait bien reconnaître que le tendre sentiment que lui inspirait Mustang depuis des années n'avait rien du tout de rationnel. Il était illogique, ambitieux, coureur de jupons, parfois de mauvaise foi mais surtout capable d'une générosité sans pareille pour ceux qu'il aimait, et c'était tout cet ensemble de choses qui l'avait séduite voici de longues années maintenant.

« Un sou pour tes pensées… », dit alors Mustang malicieusement.

Cette expression fit légèrement sourire Riza et elle lui répondit :

« Tu devrais pourtant savoir depuis le temps qu'il en faut beaucoup pour que je dise ce à quoi je pense… »

Il sourit, caressant doucement sa main qu'il avait reprise.

« Voyons voir…tu penses que je suis le plus beau, le plus intelligent et le plus superbe homme de toute la Terre… »

Voilà qu'il jouait au mégalomane, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois elle savait qu'il plaisantait et sourit. Le directeur du restaurant vint alors informer qu'il était presque minuit et tous les clients se levèrent pour le décompte qui se finit par un retentissant « bonne année ! ». Les bouteilles de champagne furent débouchées et le liquide coula à flots dans les coupes de cristal, que les serveurs diligents allèrent apporter aux clients pour un toast général à la nouvelle année. L'on installa même un bouquet de gui au fond de la salle, et le regard sombre de Mustang fut traversé d'une étincelle. Il emmena Riza en dessous et dit d'un air malicieux :

« Tu connais la tradition, il me semble, non ? »

Elle hocha seulement la tête, consciente à l'extrême de ses bras autour d'elle, et répondit immédiatement à son baiser. La proximité physique faisait battre son cœur extrêmement rapidement et elle sentait son sang frapper à ses tempes en un tempo endiablé. Il était le seul homme à provoquer cela chez elle, cet embrasement à la fois du cœur et du corps, mais elle possédait un énorme contrôle sur elle-même, ce qui faisait que bien souvent il ne soupçonnait pas vraiment l'ampleur de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, même s'il percevait certains signes.

Il la relâcha à regret, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir vivre sans elle. Aucune femme ne lui avait jamais procuré cette sensation de manque, lui avait presque toujours été du genre à passer de femme en femme sans qu'aucune d'elle ne lui manquât plus que cela, aussi bien au niveau du corps que de l'esprit. Elles étaient comme de jolis jouets qu'il trouvait agréable à son bras avant de mettre fin à la relation si elles ne lui convenaient plus. Jamais ses sentiments n'avaient atteint la profondeur que ce qu'ils atteignaient actuellement, avec cette sérénité qu'il ne ressentait réellement que lorsque Riza était près de lui. Il avait enfin grandi, en quelque sorte, mais mieux valait tard que jamais.

Il la ramena à leur table, vers laquelle le serveur vint pour leur proposer le dessert, un magnifique assortiment d'une dizaine d'entremets et de gâteaux de toutes sortes. Si Riza ne prit qu'un petit godet de crème brûlée, Roy fit honneur à l'assortiment et se régala. Il était gourmand de nature et la tentation était vraiment trop grande. Ce délice manifeste fit sourire Riza en coin, le côté parfois enfantin de Mustang provoquait souvent cette réaction chez elle. Il finit son dernier morceau de gâteau, but une gorgée de champagne et demanda :

« Souhaites-tu du thé ? Du café ? De la tisane ? »

Mais Riza n'avait envie de rien de tout cela, elle profitait simplement du plaisir rare d'être avec lui. Elle secoua seulement la tête et, inquiet de son mutisme, il questionna :

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle hocha seulement la tête, puis le rassura :

« Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas…je t'ai déjà dit ce que mon médecin avait constaté, et tout va très bien… »

Il rit doucement et redevint sérieux :

« Pas à moi, tu peux peut-être tromper les autres mais je sais quand tu es fatiguée… »

Il regarda l'heure à sa montre d'alchimiste d'état et déclara :

« Il va être temps de rentrer… »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre son sac pour payer sa part, il posa un gros billet sur la table et fit un signe au serveur. Puis, tendant son bras, il attendit qu'elle le prenne et sortit. Il ne neigeait plus mais le froid était vif et ils devaient faire attention pour ne pas déraper sur des plaques de verglas. Elle finit par lui dire :

« Je pouvais payer ma part, tu sais… »

Il répliqua d'une voix ferme :

« Pas question, seul un homme qui ne sait pas vivre pourrait laisser une femme payer un repas, surtout la femme qu'il aime… »

Cet aveu habilement placé dans une phrase déstabilisa quelque peu Riza, qui ne dit plus rien. Il resta silencieux lui aussi un moment puis déclara :

« Je pense que tu ne me crois pas… »

Il y avait un peu de cela, mais elle ne pouvait décemment croire qu'il en fût déjà là, selon son éthique personnelle il fallait plus de temps que cela pour avouer ce genre de choses, c'était sérieux. Elle lui répondit honnêtement :

« J'ai besoin de temps… »

Toujours son pragmatisme. Ils marchèrent un moment sans parler et, prenant sa main, il la conduisit dans le petit jardin où ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois. Il s'arrêta et ne dit rien, scrutant le visage pâle de Riza sur lequel se reflétait un rayon de lune.

« Je persiste et signe, je veux tenter l'aventure parce que c'est avec toi que je veux être et aucune autre… »

Et il ajouta :

« Et s'il faut que je me batte avec ma hiérarchie pour obtenir une mutation, la tienne ou la mienne, je le ferai sans hésiter ! »

Elle le savait coutumier des déclarations grandiloquentes de ce genre-là, c'était d'ailleurs un de ses secrets de séduction, mais son regard sombre ne vacillait pas, visiblement il ne plaisantait pas.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, lui rétorqua-t-elle, tu ne vas pas mettre ta carrière en danger une fois de plus, ça n'en vaut pas la peine…ou tu n'as pas appris ta leçon… »

Oh si, il ne l'avait que trop bien apprise, et il était bien résolu à ne pas laisser passer cette chance d'être heureux avec la femme qu'il voulait. Il connaissait les risques, il avait déjà failli la perdre une fois, pas question qu'il continue à faire n'importe quoi !

Il l'attira contre lui et lui dit :

« J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra… »

Puis il l'embrassa longuement alors que les nuages s'écartaient pour laisser la lumière de la lune se déverser en flots argentés sur la ville endormie, comme pour saluer l'année qui commençait…

**A SUIVRE**


	5. Chapitre 5: les voies du coeur

_Comme tout vient à point à qui sait attendre (longtemps, je sais, mais parfois la vraie vie prend le pas sur tout le reste), voici un nouveau chapitre ^^_

_Chapitre 5 : Les voies du cœur _

_Central City, mai 1926_

« Apportez ce dossier au service des contingents continentaux… », ordonna Riza.

Havoc, qui se tenait debout devant elle, hocha la tête avec respect et sortit de la pièce. Riza ouvrit alors un autre dossier dans lequel elle se plongea, non sans avoir regardé rapidement l'horloge fixée au mur en face d'elle. Cette journée, décidément, ne passait pas vite.

Chacun de ses subordonnés travaillait scrupuleusement et attentivement, mais ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. En janvier dernier, quand la nouvelle de sa relation avec Mustang s'était répandue, ils l'observaient souvent à la dérobée, ce qui l'avait prodigieusement énervée. Il avait fallu qu'elle rentrât dans une saine colère pour leur rappeler que cela était de l'ordre de sa vie privée et ne les regardait en rien pour qu'ils cessent d'ainsi l'observer comme une bête curieuse.

Elle ramena une mèche de ses cheveux blonds qui s'était échappée de son chignon strict derrière ses oreilles et ses yeux mordorés se posèrent à nouveau sur les feuilles couvertes de tableaux. Son nouveau bonheur ne l'empêchait pas d'être tout aussi stricte et efficace qu'avant et elle séparait nettement sa vie personnelle de sa vie professionnelle. Elle partait du principe que cela ne regardait qu'elle et Mustang et non pas tout le quartier général et personne n'aurait osé l'affronter directement. Pourtant, vivre cette relation à distance était difficile, même s'ils échangeaient de nombreuses lettres et qu'ils s'appelaient une fois par semaine il lui manquait beaucoup. Elle se maudissait parfois, se disait qu'elle était trop sentimentale mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Nul homme n'avait jamais provoqué cela chez elle et la force de ses sentiments la désarmait parfois. Pourtant, elle se posait toujours autant de questions…

_Quartier général, West City_

Mustang s'étira et bailla un bon coup. Que ces rapports étaient donc assommants ! Malheureusement pour lui, cela faisait partie de son travail que de les lire et de les viser. Son regard tomba sur le portrait de Riza posé sur son bureau et sa bonne humeur revint rapidement. Son regard croisa celui d'Ida, sa secrétaire, qui lui rendit son sourire. Elle avait été la seule à se montrer discrète avec lui lorsque la nouvelle de sa relation avec Riza Hawkeye avait été connue au quartier général. Il avait dû, comme sa dulcinée, affronter les regards curieux et entendus de ses subordonnés mais il y avait mis rapidement bon ordre. Contrairement à Riza, il ne se posait aucune question, il ne savait pas pourquoi il savait qu'elle était la femme de sa vie mais il le savait, voilà tout.

Il tourna la page du rapport qu'il lisait et remit un peu de cœur à l'ouvrage en pensant qu'il appellerait Riza le soir même. Voilà qui allait suffire à lui donner de la force jusqu'au soir et il poursuivit sa lecture…

_Central City, 12 juin 1926_

Riza, vêtue d'une robe mi-longue bleue à bretelles, marchait dans le centre ville en tenait Black Hayate en laisse. Le chien, bien dressé, ne tirait aucunement sur sa laisse et marchait fièrement. Elle était allée faire des courses, comme à chaque fois lors de son jour de congé, et s'apprêtait à regagner ses quartiers quand une voix connue l'interpella :

« Riza ? Riza Hawkeye ? »

Elle se retourna et reconnut sa collègue et amie Rebecca Catalina. Elles avaient fait leurs classes et servi ensemble au début de leur carrière et, depuis, elle ne l'avait vue que de loin en loin.

« Ca alors, si je m'attendais ! », s'écria Rebecca.

Riza, surprise elle aussi, répondit :

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais à Central à présent… »

Rebecca secoua la tête.

« Non, je sers dans le nord, je suis ici en permission… »

Et elle ajouta :

« Allez viens, je t'offre un verre…si tu as le temps, bien sûr !»

Riza hésita un instant mais finit par accepter. Elles gagnèrent un bar bien fréquenté et commandèrent. Après un échange de banalités, Rebecca finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Alors, il paraît qu'enfin tu as franchi le pas avec le beau colonel Mustang ? »

Riza, qui s'attendait à la question connaissant le penchant cancanier de son amie, répondit évasivement :

« Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, mais c'est le cas, oui… »

Rebecca connaissait bien Riza et savait qu'elle n'en dirait guère plus sur le sujet. Elle caressa un moment Black Hayate et finit par dire :

« Ca ne doit pas être facile pour vous, vu la distance… »

Riza secoue la tête.

« Non, mais nous l'avons choisi en toute connaissance de cause… »

Rebecca remarqua que, malgré les mêmes dehors stricts et raides, Riza semblait rayonner de l'intérieur. Pourtant, malgré cela, elle pouvait sentir son hésitation et ses questionnements, bien légitimes car la réputation de coureur de jupons de Mustang n'était malheureusement plus à faire.

Le serveur leur apporta ce qu'elles avaient commandé et Rebecca but une gorgée de son soda avant d'expliquer qu'elle se trouvait en poste à North City depuis quelques temps déjà et qu'elle avait bien l'intention d'y rester puisqu'elle y avait trouvé l'âme sœur. Ce n'était pas un militaire, c'était un jeune commerçant de la ville qu'elle avait rencontré par hasard et, comme elle le précisa à Riza avec un certain humour « ça avait fait des étincelles ».

« Si ça se trouve, je me marierai avant toi… », fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Riza le reconnut avec sa froide logique habituelle.

« Ca, je te crois sans peine … », dit-elle seulement sans la moindre émotion dans ses yeux mordorés.

Rebecca hocha seulement la tête. Elle savait d'expérience qu'entre hommes et femmes rien n'était jamais simple et elle espéra vivement qu'enfin Riza, qui avait eu jusque-là une vie assez difficile et dénuée de tout intérêt sentimental à l'exception de Mustang, pourrait trouver l'équilibre qu'elle méritait…

_Cité de l'Ouest, 18 septembre 1926_

En l'absence de Mustang, retenu chez le général pour la traditionnelle tea party des officiers supérieurs, ses subalternes étaient réunis dans leur bureau commun.

« Mais oui, comme je vous dis ! », expliquait Mélina Herzed, « je l'ai vu sortir d'une bijouterie voilà moins d'une semaine avec un petit écrin dans la main, je vous dis qu'il va la demander en mariage ! »

Roger Barnett eut un geste vague.

« Ca ne veut rien dire, selon moi…d'accord, il la connait depuis très longtemps mais on ne demande pas quelqu'un en mariage au bout de quelques mois seulement de relation sentimentale, sans compter le fait qu'elle vit à Central… »

Joseph Romedy croisa ses jambes devant lui et remonta ses lunettes.

« Je suis de l'avis de Mélina : il va la demander en mariage, c'est sûr…vous n'avez pas remarqué à quel point il a changé ? »

Tous les autres le regardèrent d'un air bovin mais il expliqua :

« Il est plus sûr de lui, mais ce n'est pas cette sûreté de lui-même qui frisait la suffisance, c'est autre chose, il est mûr pour le mariage et ce ne sont pas des contingences de temps et de distance qui l'arrêteront à présent qu'il a compris pas mal de choses… »

Malgré ses lunettes à double foyer, le lieutenant était un fin connaisseur de la nature humaine et surtout un observateur de premier ordre. Certains signes ne trompaient pas, Mustang s'apprêtait à franchir le pas. Restait à voir si sa dulcinée le ferait aussi.

Le lieutenant Barnett dit alors avec un regard entendu :

« On lance les paris ! Dix contre un qu'il ne la demandera pas en mariage ! »

Arpad Neves, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, s'écria alors :

« Tenu ! »

Mais toute cette bonne humeur fut interrompue par l'entrée de Mustang. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise sans dire un mot, ce qui n'étonna personne vu que chacun savait qu'il détestait participer aux tea parties. Chacun de ses subordonnés plongea immédiatement dans son dossier en cours et nul n'osa broncher jusqu'à ce qu'il dise un mot et que la dynamique du service reprenne son cours…

Ses subordonnés avaient vu juste, Roy comptait demander Riza en mariage. Bien sûr, il savait bien que ça serait difficile avec la distance et le reste, mais il était parfaitement sûr de lui et au clair avec la force de ses sentiments. Jamais il n'avait été si sûr de quoi que ce soit, jamais il n'avait aimé aucune autre femme comme il aimait Riza. Quelquefois, il se demandait pourquoi il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour s'apercevoir que c'était elle et aucune autre mais l'évidence était présente et s'était imposée à lui de façon très brutale.

Ce soir-là, assis dans son fauteuil, une tasse de café à la main, son regard tomba sur le petit écrin qu'il avait posé à la tête de son lit. Un sourire fendit lentement ses traits alors qu'il se remémorait le petit objet si chargé de symbole qu'il contenait. Il avait choisi la bague très simple, un simple jonc en or blanc surmonté d'une petite pierre, car il savait que Riza détestait tout ce qui était clinquant. Mais ce qui comptait n'était pas l'apparence de l'objet mais sa signification, celui de l'engagement de toute son existence dans le mariage. Une telle chose l'aurait fait fuir à toutes jambes voici peu mais, désormais, imaginer son avenir aux côtés de la même femme ne lui faisait plus peur.

Il eut un léger sourire, posa sa tasse de café sur la table près de lui et laissa son unique œil sombre errer sur l'ameublement sommaire de ses quartiers. Voici plusieurs jours qu'il imaginait les mots qu'il lui dirait lors de son prochain appel téléphonique et il pensait être arrivé à un compromis correct mais, à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, cela ne lui allait plus. Finalement, il avait décidé de se laisser porter par l'inspiration de l'instant et avait convenu en plein accord avec lui-même que c'était le mieux…

_Quelques jours plus tard, 1__er__ octobre 1926_

Riza attendait dans la cabine téléphonique que Roy l'appelât. Elle se rendait toujours dans le même centre téléphonique car ils préféraient ne pas passer par les lignes de l'armée pour leurs échanges privés. Enfin, le téléphone sonna et l'opératrice dit son nom. Elle prit le combiné et manqua un battement de cœur quand elle entendit la voix aimée. Ils parlèrent un moment de tout et de rien puis elle sentit le ton de sa voix s'aggraver. Il eut une pause puis se lança :

« Riza…est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Elle crut qu'elle avait mal entendu. Est-ce qu'il venait bien de lui proposer le mariage ? Il perçut son moment de flottement et insista :

« Tu as bien entendu, je viens de te proposer d'être ma femme pour le restant de nos jours…j'ai été long à comprendre mais je sais maintenant que je suis prêt à m'engager… »

Malheureusement pour lui, même si elle s'était sentie très émue au départ, le rationalisme de Riza reprit vite le dessus.

« Ca ne pourrait jamais marcher, Roy, vu la situation…comment peux-tu être en être certain si vite et, surtout, comment puis-je être assurée de toi, de ta fidélité ? Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée… », lui répondit-elle d'une voix redoutablement calme.

Il encaissa le camouflet reçu de plein fouet mais dut reconnaître qu'il était justifié. Elle l'avait vu tant de fois passer de femme en femme qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pût lui être fidèle, et pourtant c'était le cas, nulle autre femme ne comptait plus à ses yeux en dehors d'elle.

« Très bien, je n'en parlerai plus… », fit-il seulement, bien décidé à revenir à la charge quand il la sentirait prête.

Une lueur brilla dans son unique œil d'obsidienne, la lueur qui ornait autrefois le regard du fringant alchimiste d'Etat qu'il avait été. Il acceptait le défi qui lui semblait à sa mesure et, s'il devait se battre pour son bonheur futur, il le ferait sans hésiter…

_**A SUIVRE**_


End file.
